The Perfect Story
by sunny tuesday
Summary: Ginny, a journalist struggling to make ends meet, is kidnapped by Voldemort's successor, Draco Malfoy. But fate plays its own little games and Ginny discovers there's more about Draco then meets the eye. A twist in every chapter! ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PERFECT STORY **

**A/N: **Hey. I used to be StrawberryBonBon, forbiddenlight, the works. Lol. This is my latest story. I love it so far and hope you will too. I've been writing it for a few weeks now and hope to update weekly. Of course, your review will be appreciated and will give me ideas and speed up the whole writing process. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Really. I know, what a surprise.

_OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO_

**CHAPTER ONE: LONDON MASSACRE **

The sheet of parchment lay achingly blank on the desk, practically taunting Ginevra Weasley into insanity. The quill was in her hand- poised, above the parchment, dripping ink onto the papery surface. Her breath caught in her chest and Ginny sat the quill into the inkbottle and laid back in her chair.

The perfect story. It was a dream of hers; the prize-winning, amazing, life-changing article that would not only give her an actual office rather than a stuffy cubicle but would also give her enough gold to move out of her run down flat. But that was all it was- a dream, a measly, unreal dream.

"Get out of fairy-tale land, Weasley," came a rough voice from above Ginny's head. Ginny opened her eyes and gazed up at the face of Dennis Rockwell, her least favorite, stuffy, practically-perfect colleague. "The evening paper is due in an hour and Davison is having a heart attack because we don't have a lead story. Work a miracle and work it fast." What struck Ginny most about Rockwell's boring monotone voice was the fact that it hardly sounded pushy. As though he was daring her to fail.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Rockwell," she murmured, standing up and stretching. She shoved the parchment, quill, and inkbottle in her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. She was two feet away from the door when Rockwell shouted at her.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess!" he called, adjusting his coal-hued wig. Ginny eyed him venomously. "I'm going downtown," she snarled. "And next time you mess with your toupee, try to do it _indiscreetly_."

Rockwell turned scarlet and Ginny marched out the door, praying that her boss didn't witness the argument.

Once outside, Ginny made her way down London. It was a beautiful day in late March, that time just between winter and spring, where it's not too cold for a t-shirt, but cold enough to drink hot cocoa and feel cozy without overheating. And thus Ginevra Weasley walked into a muggle coffee shop- _Jack's Beans_- and sat in line to order one of those warm chocolate drinks.

She was just wrapping a single hand around the insulated coffee cup when a scream echoed from the street. Ginny dropped the hot chocolate regretfully on the counter and jammed her hand into her robes, her fingers encircling the eight inch long yew wand as she rushed out the shop, milling through a thickening mob, her copper hair catching the light of the sun as she ran.

Someone screamed again. Ginny broke through the last throng of the crowd and witnessed a scene that made her want to puke. As many as forty Death Eaters stood in the square, each levitating an extremely frightened muggle into the air with their wands. A man in blood-red robes stood front and center, his silver eyes glinting in the sunlight as his almost white-blonde hair fell into his face.

And he snapped his fingers.

And every levitating muggle was killed by an excruciating and gory decapitation curse, recently discovered by a Mr. Draco Malfoy.

Ginny's stomach leapt in her chest as she struggled not to vomit. All around her muggles were screaming and running, trying desperately to get away from the masked parade. Ginny attempted to shrink back in the crowd, praying Malfoy wouldn't recognize her...

Someone running by with a baby on her arm caught Ginny's bag, which fell to the floor, dropping all of its contents. Ginny knelt on the ground, hoping no one would trample her as she collected her belongings with haste.

She went to reach for a broken inkbottle as a shadow fell over her body. Ginny gulped.

"Hello, _Weasley_," greeted Malfoy with, although Ginny couldn't see him, a smirk. He said her name as though it was degrading for him to say it. As though it reminded him of a disgustingly painful moment in his life. Ginny shut her eyes, stood, opened them, and faced him.

"Good afternoon, Malfoy," she replied harmoniously, as though they weren't standing in the middle of a busy, livid square, surrounded by forty masked men carrying wands and the heads of deceased muggles of whom they killed. Her voice wavered slightly as blood dripped onto the street.

"You don't seem too fazed about..." his voice drifted off as his eyes slowly meandered over to the headless body of a young woman. Inside, Ginny was screaming. But her voice and face were iron. "Nothing fazes me about you," she spat, taking a step back away from him.

"Hey, hey, hey," Draco laughed, grabbing Ginny's shoulder with a gloved hand and pulling her back. "I won't hurt you, right, Goyle?" The Death Eater nearest was holding the head of a child. Tears smarted in Ginny's eyes as he laughed along with Malfoy, although his express amusement was composed of mostly grunts and snorts.

"Get off me!" Ginny yelled as a shrill sound filled the air. Ginny closed her eyes as the metallic scent of blood enveloped her. Malfoy recognized the sirens of the police cars and smiled as handfuls of aurors drifted into the square.

Malfoy's hand was still on Ginny's shoulder when he snapped his fingers for a second time.

And suddenly it all went black.

* * *

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER TWO: KIDNAPPED-**

Draco rolled his eyes in the dim light. "Do you _always _complain like this when you're kidnapped?" he asked stoutly, avoiding her gaze.

"Couldn't tell you," She replied, standing. "I've never been kidnapped before."

* * *

_Thank you for reading and please review. :)_

_fad_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by YeminQuon_**

**A/N:** Hey guys. I figured that two/three reviews was the most I'm going to get for chapter one so I said, why not? I'll post chapter two. So here it is. Oh, and I got contacts today. They rock! No more glasses! Whoopee!

**Disclaimer:** Hmm... No... Moving on...

**CHAPTER TWO: KIDNAPPED**

The first thought that came to her when she awoke was that her head was pulsating. She was stiff and lying on a hard, tile floor. It was so cold her fingers were numb and she was positive her lips were blue. The room was dark and musty and, as far as she could tell, empty, save for her. She was blind, but she could still feel. Patting her clothing, she realized she was dressed in some type of loose cotton material. Her wand, money, and bag were gone. Ginny hated the idea of being wandless. Gritting her teeth, she rolled into a ball, closing her eyes against the invading darkness, praying no spider or rat would find her in her current state.

A door creaked open somewhere above her and a ball of light was released into the stony room. It was a lantern, and Draco Malfoy was carrying it using his wand as he made his way down the stairs that led into the room.

"You're awake," he said monotonously, sitting down on the bottom step of the stone stairs.

"Yes," Ginny answered dryly, sitting up, rubbing her hands together to get warm. She looked down at her body. The cotton material was a loose dress, very grey and ugly. It wasn't flattering one bit. "Can you explain to me why I'm wearing this awful dress and why I'm locked in a freezing, empty cellar? The wand I can understand, but why does it have to be so cold?"

Draco rolled his eyes in the dim light. "Do you always complain like this when you're kidnapped?" he asked stoutly, avoiding her gaze.

"Couldn't tell you," She replied, standing. "I've never been kidnapped before." She noticed then that she was barefoot. The tile was cold on her bare soles.

Draco surveyed her with a sorry look in his eyes, as though he pitied her. Ginny turned around and paced. "Don't pity me," she snarled. "I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you," Draco answered, standing. "Rather, I pity myself."

Ginny stared at the ground quizzically a moment, wondering why Draco would pity himself, when a thought struck her with horror. "Who changed my clothing? I wasn't...was I?..." her voice drifted off, but she was pretty sure Draco knew what she had implied. If a single man on earth had violated her, she would-

"No one touched you. I had maids dress you." Draco corrected her, a hurt look on his face. Ginny didn't look at him. She couldn't.

"And you kidnapped me because...?"

"For someone being kidnapped, you sure ask a lot of questions," Draco muttered. "I took you because you were a witness- a valuable one, most likely the only witch in the square, save for the bloody aurors."

"What happened after you knocked me out?" Ginny inquired, staring at the wall where the lantern light's shadows danced.

"We apparated. All forty of us. And I came down here to tell you what is expected of you." Draco answered sternly, placing the lantern on the ground. Ginny turned around and for the first time noticed his clothing. He had changed since the massacre; wearing a black cloak and silver robes with black boots. Ginny tried to ignore the tightness in her chest as she stared. Somehow she felt attraction to him... He made her want...

She dismissed all of these thoughts before asking, "Oh? And how long have I been here?"

"Three days," he spat, holding up three gloved fingers. She wondered why he wore gloves. He had worn gloves like those at the massacre... "Now, you are not to leave the manor. You are not to speak unless spoken to. You will be kept in a guest room under lock and key at all times, and with a guard. No man under my command will force himself onto you, and if he does his punishment will be severe. Your meals will be brought to you three times a day. If questioned, you will answer, so long as it is I or someone I have given permission to interrogates you. You will speak to no one but me. And NO MORE QUESTIONS. Understand?" His tone was harsh, commanding. Ginny opened her mouth to protest when he pulled a long, yew wand from his pocket. Her wand. Delicately, he ran a single gloved finger down its length.

"I know many spells, Ginevra," he threatened softly, in a bored tone. "And it would be very unfortunate if you were the victim of one of them. Understand?"

Ginny gulped, nodding numbly. Draco smirked, glad she had cooperated.

"Come with me, Weasley," he commanded, motioning her to follow him as he put her wand back into his pocket and picked up the lantern. "I will see you to your rooms."

**_Please review!_**

**YQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by yeminquon_**

**A/N: **I've gotten a handful of reviews from those who feel that chapters are too short. I'm sorry about that. I've written up to chapter six, but I'll do my best to make chapter seven longer. Sorry about the delayed update- I couldn't log on for some stupid reason Thursday and Friday. I just got home from California (I went to the Coachella Music Festival to see Depeche Mode- WHO ROCKED, BY THE WAY! I LOVE THEM!) and immediately made a beeline to my computer. I hope you enjoy it. Here's chapter three-

**Disclaimer: **I know, I know. No need to remind me.

**CHAPTER THREE:ENVISIONED DARKNESS **

The Malfoy Manor was different than Ginny had expected. She had anticipated dark, dreary halls with ancient paintings of dead bodies and infamous murderers. She had expected dust and grime and sadness. She had thought the halls would have age-old chandeliers with gauzy spider webs dangling from it. She had expected bones to litter shadowy corners and dead, still air.

What she had not expected was vibrant paintings of sunflowers and beautiful hills of Ireland. Or spacious oak floors only interrupted by stunning rugs that depicted murals of fruit bowls, forests, waterfalls, and animals. The air was bright and clean, all chandeliers sparkling. The windows were open to receive the crisp spring air of late March. It was a beautiful home, most unlike what Ginny had envisioned. She had been in such homes before; her father's colleagues, the Fairchilds, were very rich and when Ginny was small they had often spent summer afternoons there, picnicking on their spacious, manicured lawns. But, as fate has it, the Fairchilds and their families had been killed in the war three years ago. A lump formed in Ginny's throat. She didn't like thinking of the war.

It had been brutal and long. Hundreds died, evil and good alike. Ginny thought back to the last moment she'd seen Harry, within these very grounds, shouting that he'd come back as the sky rained down in buckets. He promised he'd return, and they would start a family.

Like she said earlier- she tried not to think about it.

Draco turned to face her. "You look startled," he said suddenly, as they passed a servant balancing a large tray with water bowls and linens. Ginny's breath caught. "I wasn't expecting it to be so... cheery." she replied thoughtlessly, staring at the papered walls. "I thought it would be more dark and...Uncheery."

Wasn't she a reporter? A journalist? A _writer_? Couldn't she have thought of a better word than _uncheery_? What was she- a first year?

"Oh, that..." Draco grinned. His smile lit up his whole face, and he looked even handsomer than before. Ginny had never seen his smile before. It was like a bolt of lightning across his face: magnificent, yet it lasted but two seconds, only to be replaced by a scowl. "Well, Mother enjoys her paintings, and ever since Father died..." his voice drifted off as they walked. Ginny understood. Her own father died in the war also.

"It's okay," she grimaced. "You don't have to-"

"-No," he interrupted quickly, as though he had to remind himself of it to remember it. "It's fine- better, actually. Mother doesn't like... dreariness. She doesn't like being frightened. She loves thinking she's perfectly safe and happy in her own little world. That nothing can harm her..." He sounded bitter, angry even. Ginny looked at her bare feet. For the first time in her life she felt sorry for Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, a Death Eater, believed to replace the Voldemort who had been destroyed merely years ago. She had enjoyed a childhood with a large, happy family, always taking for granted the happiness it gave her to simply be loved for being herself. Draco had never known that love. Only hate and fear. No wonder he had turned out like he had. Anyone in such a broken, unhappy home would.

They reached an oak door at the end of a hallway. Draco pulled a large, old-fashioned key from the lock. A man in a flowing black cloak met them at the door. Draco nodded to him as he stuck the key in the lock and opened the doorway.

"This is Crabbe. Do not underestimate him." Draco bade her sternly as he allowed her entrance to the room. It was small and slightly cramped. The floors were tile and covered in grime. The single wardrobe at the east wall loomed up at her, its once glorious wooden surface now aged and water stained. A bed sat in the corner, the grey, coarse sheets made quickly and without care. Beside it was a small bed table, with a large, wooden bowl. A wooden pitcher stood beside it, and stained linen was thrown haphazardly behind the bowl. There were no wall-coverings or pictures, rather, faded wallpaper that was peeling, revealing wood older than Hogwarts. It was a very sad, grey room. A single window sat in the wall across from her. It was very small but allowed the picture of the lawns from outside to be seen. All in all, Ginny didn't feel too out of place, what with her ragged appearance.

"Crabbe will be right outside. This room has been charmed in every way possible. Do not do anything stupid." Draco told her sternly as Ginny sat on the bed.

"What _will_ I do?" she asked forlornly, studying the decaying walls.

"Sit here," Draco suggested. "Think."

"For how long?"

"Till you die or I release you," he answered dully, turning to leave the room.

"Can't I have a desk to write on or something?" Ginny inquired.

"I'll see-" he caught himself. "No. You are to do as I say. No more questions! Not one! Bloody hell, woman! Good night!"

"But it is only morning-" Ginny began.

"I said good night!" Draco stomped angrily out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. She could hear Crabbe chuckling beyond the door. Groaning, she laid on her lumpy bed.

_Till you die or I release you... _The prospects sounded optimistic. Ginny would probably die of boredom.

**YQ**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by yeminquon_**

**A/N: **Hey. I figured I'd post this, since I wasn't getting anymore reviews. I hope you enjoy it... It isn't my best but it's crucial to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.. Got it? Lord! Get off my back!

**CHAPTER FOUR: SLIGHTLY OUT OF IT **

He had told her she had been at the manor for three days... That made it March 31st… And the longest day of her life. Barely an hour had passed since Malfoy had left her and _already _she was bored out of her mind. The view from the window was dull. Staring at the walls was dull. Splashing water on the floor from the wooden pitcher was dull (and the water smelled moldy, which was gross). The wardrobe was empty. The bed held no entertainment, just an old chamber pot, although a few spiders and a mouse with his plump wife were hanging out down there, causing her to scream with fright and scramble up onto her bed with haste.

She thought of her career. Knowing Rockwell, he probably thought Ginny was ditching and would somehow convince her boss to fire her. Everything she had worked for in journalism would be a waste and she would have to start over. She thought of all the different jobs she could possibly have. Jack's Beans was a nice place. Maybe she could sell hot cocoa and crumpets there.

She braided and unbraided her hair as she thought about her mom, brothers, and close friends. _Three days_. Had they heard of her disappearance? She hadn't talked to her mom in four months. She only saw Bill when she went to Gringotts, which was rare. The twins had been in Japan the last few months, experimenting for their joke shop. Percy was dead, had been dead. Charlie had grown tired of dragons and was now serving as the USA rep for the Ministry of Magic (he has good people skills). Ron was happily married to Hermione and they lived way over in Wales.

Had they heard of her missing? Were they looking for her?

Suddenly her stomach growled, and she realized, with a pang, that the last thing she had eaten was a sip of that cocoa three days before. She rolled over on the bed, trying to forget the hunger...

A knock at the door made her scramble to her feet. It opened, revealing a spindly servant. She was carrying a rough wooden tray and looked about Ginny's age. Ginny tried to smile, but she was so hungry the corners of her lips sagged. The tray held a wooden goblet of blood-red liquid, a loaf of tough bread, and some cheese. But Ginny was so hungry she hardly cared what was on the menu. The servant avoided her gaze; setting the tray on the floor next to the door than leaving as quickly as she had came.

Ginny leapt off the bed as the door shut closed. She grabbed the tray and brought it back to the bed, leaning against the wall as she ate. The food tasted as good as a feast, and the drink, which she discovered to be red wine, to her joy, was even better. Full, she tossed the tray at the door, not caring that it hit the surface with a _thud _and landed on the floor just as softly.

On the other side of the door, Crabbe banged on the wall. Ginny giggled, stuffed. She felt woozy, lightheaded… happy. As if all of her past worries had gone away. She stood up on the bed, stumbled, and stood up again, laughing. She jumped on her bed, screaming with delight. Five minutes later the door busted open, revealing a very aggravated Draco.

"What are you doing!" he shouted, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her onto the bed. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

"I feel great!" Ginny shouted, leaping at him. "GREAT! Like I did yoga for fifty hours straight. I don't even know what yoga is! Hehehe! Oh, Draco!" she cooed, melting in his arms. "I want to go to France! Will you take me there? No, wait- the ocean! I want to see the _ocean_, Draco! PLEASE?"

Draco pried her arms from around his neck. "What is wrong-" he spied the goblet by the door, lying haphazardly on the ground. Anger welled up in his face. "MARTHA!"

A very flustered and ruffled maid barreled into the room. Ginny grinned at her toothily. "Hewo. Are you Martha? Do you want to be friends?" she asked swaying from side to side. "HEY!" She called suddenly, smiling. "DRACO! CAN SHE COME TO THE OCEAN WITH US?"

Martha saw the goblet in the corner of her eye and turned a brilliant shade of white.

"Martha," Draco began calmly, thrusting Ginny back onto the bed. "Martha? What did you put in her drink?"

Martha's lips trembled. Ginny decided chickens were really great and started clucking. Draco ignored her as Martha burst into tears. "Nott said two teaspoons of the syrup, Master. But as I was pouring, Elizabeth knocked my elbows and…" she dropped to her feet, kissing Draco's cloak. Draco eyed her venomously. Ginny shot off the bed with an "oooh!" and landed beside Martha, kissing Draco's cloak.

"Hehehe!" she laughed. "Oh, Maria, I mean, Martha- this is so much fun!"

Martha just stared, weeping her eyeballs out of her head. "Oh, Master! It was an accident!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "How much syrup was in her wine, Martha?"

"About two tablespoons, Master!" she sobbed. Ginny stood and sat on Martha, who collapsed under the weight. "Horsy Ride! Horsy Ride!"

The last thing Ginny heard was, "Get Snape," before suddenly she dropped off in a deep, heavy sleep.

* * *

**Preview For Chapter Five: Sacrifice**

Martha looked up at her as Ginny stood, her wide, brown eyes full of fright and despair. Ginny pulled a wand from a pocket in her ugly grey dress. Martha gasped. "Where'd y-you get that?" she shuddered, staring at the wand with hate and distrust. Ginny loathed to think of what various wands had done to the poor girl.

**YQ**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by yeminquon_**

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I don't own, I don't care.

**A/N: **The HOPEFULLY much anticipated chapter five. During which you will all probably hate me, although I'm not about to tell you why...lol. I hope you enjoy. Right now I estimate that this story may be about 16-18 chapters long, but it may be longer, depends. I'm pretty sure I know how it's going to end. But you'll have to read to find out, won't you? Well, here's to chapter five:

**CHAPTER FIVE: SACRIFICE **

"Wake up, Weasley!" a drawling voice shouted as Ginny came to. She felt heavy and awkward. Her head was pounding and her stomach was lurching inside her. It was like a hangover; an experience she had had once after a long night of drinking with Dean Thomas in fifth year and had planned never to have again.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" she growled, massaging her forehead. It was dark; a single candle lit up the grimy, ill-furnished room. Snape's hooknose was in her face and she recoiled. "_Slimy git," _she whispered.

"What?" Snape demanded harshly. Beside him was Draco Malfoy, and sobbing in the corner was a petrified Martha.

"Nothing, nothing," Ginny moaned, rubbing her eyes. She glanced up at Malfoy. "What happened?"

"It is not of your concern," he said sharply, his eyes revealing a mixed emotion Ginny could not decipher. He began to turn for the door. "Severus." he called, his hand wrapping around the knob.

"Oh, yes, coming, Master," Snape answered smartly, catching on the bedstead as he went. Ginny suddenly reached forward, as if suddenly sitting up, then fell back down. Snap leered at her before following Draco out the door. Ginny raised an eyebrow as they left the room. When had Snape called Draco Malfoy _Master? _Something was going on and she planned to know what it was.

Martha was still kneeling in the corner. Draco had apparently forgotten about her. Ginny laid back on the bed, massaging an aching brow. "What is wrong?" she asked softly, staring at the maid, who appeared a few years younger than she.

"H-he'll k-kill m-meee," Martha whispered, a fat tear trickling down her damp cheek as she glanced up at Ginny. "H-he'll kill m-mee and n-never think t-twice about-t it..."

"Then why don't you leave?" Ginny asked. "Aren't you a witch?"

Martha shook her head. "N-no... I'm n-no w-witch... M-master M-Malfoy t-took over the whole v-village, where I c-came f-from and imprisoned us. I-it was either s-serve or die." she looked away from Ginny. "H-he killed my m-mother and s-sisters, r-right in f-front of meee..." Her shaking voice was replaced by a wail. Ginny ached for this poor, mistreated muggle.

Ignoring the pain in her head, Ginny stood, walking from the bed to the corner where Martha knelt, and wrapped her arms around the cowering girl. "I promise," Ginny whispered. "To get you out of all this. And to kill Draco Malfoy."

"B-but d-don't you see?" Martha asked shakily. "Master is invincible. No one can kill him. H-he will kill us all."

Ginny dropped her arms. "Then," she continued sorrowfully. "I will do my best."

Martha looked up at her as Ginny stood, her wide, brown eyes full of fright and despair. Ginny pulled a wand from a pocket in her ugly grey dress. Martha gasped. "Where'd y-you get that?" she shuddered, staring at the wand with hate and distrust. Ginny loathed to think of what various wands had done to the poor girl.

"Humph," Ginny snorted, looking at the wand. "This old thing? Sniped it from Snape."

Martha eyed her with admiration. "Wow." she whispered.

A series of yells erupted somewhere nearby. Ginny smiled. "And that means Mr. Snape has just recognized his loss."

Martha nodded slowly.

"Martha," Ginny said softly as she approached the door. "Remember me."

And with that last thought, the copper-haired beauty used an intricate charm to blast down the door and to leave the room, scurrying down the hall.

Martha cowered, trying to make herself small. She knew what she had to do for the brave witch that could possibly rescue them from all of this hell.

A moment later Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape rushed into the room. "Where is she!" Draco demanded harshly, his great silver eyes piercing into Martha's brown ones. The slave remained silent.

"Where'd she go!" Draco shouted. "You won't talk! I'll make you! _Crucio!" _Martha's very insides struggled against the pain as her back arched and she screamed. But once Draco released the spell, she knew how it all would end. That witch would never be able to rescue her of her own darkness, but possibly others. She would not talk. She would grant that brave woman a few more seconds...

Snape's lips twitched. "Master," he muttered coarsely. "She won't speak. We're wasting time."

Draco sighed. "All right," he answered numbly. Snapping his wand, he shouted: "_Avada Kedavra!" _And with a flash of green light, she fell to the floor, dead.

"Have Crabbe or someone take her away," Draco ordered Snape. "I must go after the girl."

"But, my wand-"

"You will get it back." And with those last words, Draco left a grumbling Snape to chase after his escaped hostage. The only hostage he would ever truly miss.

* * *

**Preview to Chapter Six:**

"Martha proved...useless. So I disposed of her," he laughed. His voice grew stern. "Now, how about you?"

"I hate you," she whispered. Gulping with difficulty over the lump in her windpipe, she wiped away a tear. "But I am worthy..."

**_YQ_**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by yeminquon_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**A/N: **All right.. I usually wait until I get at least five reviews for a chapter before I post the next one, but I wasn't getting any so I thought "why not?" Anyway, here's chapter six.

**CHAPTER SIX: ANGEL OF HELL **

Ginny ran down the hall, Snape's wand clutched in her hand. She had to find a way out of this manor! Once she got out, she could find the Order, let them know where Draco was living (as if it wasn't obvious) and then she could save all of the poor slaves like Martha and hopefully stop another dark wizard from ever rising again.

She hurried down the hall, passing by many doors, windows, and draperies. It was all bright, sunny, and happy; an illusion, of course. Nothing was happy in the Malfoy Manor. People just liked to pretend.

Her head was pounding. She wished she could just lie down, here, on the floor, at her rundown flat in London, or even in that damp, dirty bed back- _mustn't think that_, she forced herself to think. _Mustn't think that!_

Her head was hurting as thoughsomeone was beating a nail into it, but the prospects of leaving the manor helped her to better ignore it.

"She's this way! Hurry!" a man's voice some twenty feet behind shouted. Ginny glanced back. Crabbe, big, clumsy Crabbe, was chasing after her, and in front of him was Draco. Ginny's breath caught in her throat, but she knew it was now or never. Spying around her, she sought the nearest doorway, window, stairs- anything.

She had reached the hallway. And directly in front of her, looming up at her, was a stained glass window, displaying a picture of Salazar Slytherin. It was beautiful, but in that evil way. Beautifully evil. Ginny braced herself... It was the only way. She was on the first floor, wasn't she?

She turned around to fall into the glass backwards. Draco's eyes clouded over with fear. He knew what she was going to do. Ginny had only one chance. Raising Snape's wand, she shouted- "_Stupefy!" _Draco's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the floor. Ginny crashed into the window, bracing herself for the fall. Shards of glass spun around her as she fell right into a clump of bushes. Briars.

The thorns cut into her skin. It was pain beyond pain, just short of a _Crucio_. She tried to disentangle herself from the plant, but found that moving hurt more. And when she heard footsteps approaching, she knew immediately that her plan hadn't worked.

_Poor Martha_, she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. _Poor Martha._

_oOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOo_

"Clever stunt," Draco chided dryly as his henchmen dropped her back on that terrible bed. Ginny didn't look at him- just stared at the ceiling. "But not clever enough. You will learn what we do to runners." Malfoy approached her, his lips curled into a smirk. He had given back Snape's wand and had sent the slimy git on his way. The henchmen- two heavily built Death Eaters- stood in the corner, snickering at their master's sarcasm. Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco was nothing to her, simply a fly, waiting to be-

_"Crucio!" _the fly shouted, catching Ginny off guard. The cuts from the briars were riveted with heat. Her insides screamed as she fought the pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her body melted in shock. Even after Malfoy had released the spell, she couldn't stop shaking. _So this is way it's an unforgivable, _she thought madly. _No wonder Voldemort had such an effect on people. _Her own body wasn't right, wasn't okay. She felt as though she was being electrified. Her eyes sagged. She hated Malfoy more then than any other time in her life.

"Humph," Malfoy laughed at her obvious discomfort. He lowered his face over hers, their noses merely two inches apart. Although she was shaking, her breath caught. How could Draco Malfoy- evil, murderer, Voldemort-successor Malfoy- be so attractive whilst he was torturing her? Why did she imagine their lips pressing together with passion each and every time he peered his stone-grey silver eyes in her own? It was a curse. And he was an Angel of Hell. "Now, tell me, will you prove to be as useless as that jackass Martha? Or will you actually be of worth to me? Useless people are unnecessary and are better burned than taking space in my manor."

Ginny choked, her eyes wide. "What about Martha?" she gasped. "You- no..." her voice fell to a whisper. Draco grinned maliciously.

"Martha proved...useless. So I disposed of her," he laughed. His voice grew stern. "Now, how about you?"

Ginny realized just how much trouble she was in. She had broken her promise to Martha. But if she died, no one else would be saved. The servant girl would have died in vain. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she glared into her captor's eyes.

"I hate you," she whispered. Gulping with difficulty over the lump in her windpipe, she wiped away a tear. "But I am worthy..."

Draco smiled dimly. But in his eyes Ginny saw an emotion she couldn't decipher- regret? Pain? Certainly not anger. Nor happiness. "I know you are."

And the Angel from Hell motioned to his henchmen and the three left the room, leaving behind a sobbing woman who wondered if she had made the right choice.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter Seven**

"Why do you do it, Draco Malfoy?" she cried. "Why do you do it? Is something testing you, Draco! WHY? You could be so much! Yet you have to degrade yourself by succumbing to your overwhelming past. Why can't you defy your father's legacy and be something of actual importance and right?"

**YQ**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by yeminquon_**

**Disclaimer: **I may own a fabulous new haircut and pink tips, but I do NOT own the Harry Potter series and co. Sorry. I know you're disappointed.

**A/N: **I got so many reviews so quickly for chapter six I decided I'd cut you guys some slack and go ahead and post chapter seven. One of my favorite chapters so far, I hope you enjoy it!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TURNING **

It was anguish beyond anything she had ever imagined. In her mind's eye, she saw Martha; a quiet, shy, beautiful woman maybe a year her junior who wanted nothing but a regular life. Love. Happiness. She asked for hardly anything yet lost it all. It was Draco's fault. Him and his idiotic goons and Voldemort.

Wiping her eyes, Ginny laid on her bed, watching the shadows as day turned to evening, evening to dusk, and dusk to twilight. She was fuming. It was a different type of anger, however. She usually dealt with her anger the easy way: yelling at whomever caused her frustration. But in this case it would probably be better to trick him or tough it out. Like she had a choice, really.

And with those thoughts in mind she drifted off to a fitful sleep...

She dreamed of her first year at Hogwarts. Of the beauty Riddle had shown her then rudely took away, only for her to discover that he was _him_, _Voldemort_. She dreamed of dying in the Chamber of Secrets. Of the hollow, musty wet feeling that had overpowered her senses as her life began to fade. Of Harry- oh, Harry- saving her from the terrible curse that was draining her. And then it was gone. Instead she saw Martha, screaming and sobbing as Draco Malfoy rid her of her life. And then she saw just her and Draco; alone. An overpowering sense of _want_ enveloped her as he rushed forward, pulling her into her arms and-

Ginny suddenly woke, sitting up in her bed, a cold sweat lacing her forehead, her heart fluttering frantically. It was dark outside, and even darker in her room. She sank into the grimy bedcovers, sobbing like never before.

Her mother's voice echoed through her head. _"Make the most of it, Deary. It is the best we've got."_

And recalling the sweet, soothing voice of her mother, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was in the morning when Draco visited her again. And, my! Was she happy to see him.

"So... Are you ready to prove your worthiness to me?" he snarled as he shut the door behind him, locking them in the room alone.

Ginny rolled over on her bed.

"I could get rid of you here and now." he continued, leaning against the wall. "It takes two words, a swish of a wa-"

"You won't though," Ginny whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "You won't."

"And why the hell not?" he inquired ruthlessly, walking over to the bed, his high-heeled boots clicking on the floor, similar to that of his ex-girlfriend's stilettos.

"Because, as you said, I'm of worth to you." she replied softly, still staring at the wall. Draco leaned over the bed, running a gloved forefinger down her cheekbone. Ginny flinched at his touch, then relaxed. "And as tough as you act, I don't think you enjoy it."

Draco recoiled, wiping his glove on his robes. "Enjoy what?" he demanded testily.

Ginny rolled over, staring at him blandly. "You know exactly what I mean."

Draco stared at her blankly. "I have no idea."

Ginny sat up. A single tear ran down her cheeks. "The killing, Draco," she whispered, as though horrified. "All of the deaths. You don't like it. I can tell."

A muscle twitched in Draco's studly face. "What... How? And who says-"

"The edges of your mouth sag, even when you're attempting an evil you'll never master." Ginny sighed, running her fingers through her matted hair.

"But..." Draco looked defeated. He hoped she was the only one who noticed.

"Why do you do it, Draco Malfoy?" she cried. "Why do you do it? Is something testing you, Draco! WHY? You could be so much! Yet you have to degrade yourself by succumbing to your overwhelming past. Why can't you defy your father's legacy and be something of actual importance and right?"

That sounded more like her journalist self. Malfoy remained speechless.

"I- you could be loved," she whispered, tears cascading down red cheeks. "There's such potential in you... You just have to find it."

Draco tripped over his own feet as he backed towards the door. Grabbing the knob, he looked at her, eyes locked. Ginny never wavered in her gaze.

He had known his entire life he was _better_ than the so-called scum the Weasleys. He was a man of cloth, of wealth, while Ginevra didn't have two galleons to rub together. Yet for that one moment he felt low. Lower than ever before. She may be poor but she knew who she was and stood by what she believed in, despite the obstacles that stood in her way.

Why couldn't he be like that?

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Eight**

"You got a one then?" Kingsley panted. George pointed to the damsel in the chair. Kingsley smiled. "Ah, Pansy Parkinson, Junior Director of Muggle Relations..."

"Sir," Pansy sighed. "I'm an Obliviator."

**YQ**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by yeminquon_**

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Nope. And, what a surprise! Nope.

**A/N: **Well, I'm at school, and I'm not quite sure if we're supposed to be on here, but, nevertheless... I thought I'd post this super quick, considering I'm not getting anymore reviews anyway and I'm sure you guys don't mind. Lol. Chapter eight's looking good. I especially love the end. I think this chapter adds a bit of a twist, so you are forwarned. At the moment, I'm working on chapter eleven. I'm really excited about this story and I hope you guys do enjoy it and aren't just saying so to keep me happy. Lol. I'll stop blabbering so you can read. I give you- _chapter eight!_

**CHAPTER EIGHT: SUICIDE QUEST**

Kingsley Shacklebolt trudged up the stairs of Hogwarts School, his long black cloak sweeping across the stone floor. The great gargoyle loomed before him.

"Lemon drops," the ex-auror sighed, smiling softly at the candy password, which Minerva had continued although Dumbledore hadn't been headmaster for more than five years now. He waited as the revolving staircase brought him to the top, and then entered through the oak doors without bothering to knock.

An array of people stood around the room, some in chairs, others merely speaking softly to each other, all of which muted their voices as he stepped over the threshold. Minerva McGonagall sat at the desk, slightly greyer than when we saw her last. Molly Weasley, in all her forty-five years, ran up to him, eyes wide.

"Did you find anything?" She cried hysterically, grabbing his shoulders. "Do you know where she-"

Kingsley shook his head, his large gold earring slightly flapping. "I am sorry, my dear Molly... I do not know. Neither does anyone else."

"Oh, I simply cannot stand it!" she moaned, releasing Shacklebolt andflopping down in a chair. The rest of the company watched silently.

"I do not think, however," he continued, addressing this time the entirety of the room. "That Ginevra Weasley was taken out of the country. I need double time on the case. Search any Death Eater hideouts, and the like."

"It's your call, boss," replied Bill Weasley approvingly. "After all, you are the minister."

Kingsley nodded at the ceiling. He wasn't used to his new title. "Yes... Also, I need someone to go undercover."

"Oh?" asked Susan Bones from the corner, the secretary for the minister.

"Yes." Kingsley continued. "Someone close to Malfoy, who knows him and who he doesn't know is on our side. Someone who knows Malfoy Manor too."

"Yer no' thinkin'-" Hagrid began gruffly. "Even if someone _di' _fit tho' requiremen'...That would be suicide!"

"Depends. Whether or not Malfoy suspects anything."

"What, so you think my sister is at his manor?" Ron Weasley asked, sandwhiched between his wife and Bill.

"It's a possibility."

"Not a likely one," Minerva pointed out.

"But it's the best we've got," Kingsley answered gruffly. "So, see who you can find. And let me know when you find him."

The crowd nodded. Kingsley stepped out of the office abruptly, shaking his head. Somewhere- deep down- he felt that Ginny, as great and strong as she was, was already dead.

Hermione watched as Shacklebolt disappeared from the room. "Who then?" she asked. All heads swiveled over to face her.

It was quiet. "Probably someone from Slytherin... Houses always seemed to trust members more," Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor, answered.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "So, who's still loyal to our side from that House? Not anyone really..."

Someone cleared their throat.

"Zabini's dead... Crabbe and Goyle are both Death Eaters... Ummm..." Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.

A slight cough was heard in the corner.

"Do you need a cough drop, Pans-" Luna Lovegood began, only to be cut off by Susan.

"Pansy Parkinson?" she asked increduously.

"Um, yeah," replied an indignant Pansy, who strutted out from the shadows. She wore a skimpy purple dress and tall purple stilletos. Her hair was longer and done up. Hermione tried to ignore how all the men in the room had seemed to stop breathing.

"So...Uh... What's the plan?" Pansy asked dimly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Someone needs to go grab Kingsley before he leaves Hogwarts castle first off."

Fred left the room immediately. Pansy slipped into a chair dramatically. Moments later, steps were heard outside the doors. Ron rushed over to open them.

"You got a one then?" Kingsley panted. George pointed to the damsel in the chair. Kingsley smiled. "Ah, Pansy Parkinson, Junior Director of Muggle Relations..."

"Sir," Pansy sighed. "I'm an Obliviator."

"Right, right you are," he sighed. "All right. Are you sure Malfoy doesn't know you're on our side?"

Pansy fluttered her eyelashes. "Dude," she answered stiffly, smacking on her gum. "He thinks I'm dead."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Nine:**

"But how can you disappoint him if he's dead?" Draco pointed out. Bellatrix drew out her wand as if she had expected this and muttered the terrible curse Draco had inflicted upon Ginny just the day before. "_Crucio!"_

**YQ**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE PERFECT STORY**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter. Gosh.

**A/N: **All right, all right. I'm so glad that I'm almost to fifty reviews! That rocks! And only eight chapters! I love you guys so much! Thank you! Anyway, I just wanted to say that the person who reviews #50 will get to choose a song- any song- for me to write a Harry Potter songfic about. I already have several songfics so I hope you'll pick a good song. Thanks! Now, off to the long awaited chapter nine!

**CHAPTER NINE: THE MISTRESS & THE MASTER**

Gloved hands trembling, Draco Malfoy wrapped his left digits around a sinister-looking knocker shaped in the figure of a snake. He pulled the knocker twice, just twice, and leaned back, pulling the hood of his robes down. A soft, constant drizzle poured from the grey stormy sky. Draco closed his eyes, preparing himself for the biweekly visit to the very house he hated more than his own (if that was even possible). A moment later, a series of locks were heard to unlatch from the other side of the threshold. The door was pushed open gingerly and Draco stared into the wide, haunted eyes of a very old house-elf with a terrible cold.

"Masder Malfoy," it wheezed, wiping its nose with its hand and smearing it on a toga-like grain sack it wore around its knobby shoulders. "Misdess is ride inside, she is." Draco stepped across the doorway, doing his best not to touch the repulsive creature standing before him. It led him down a series of familiar halls, all bearing similar sinister paintings of wizards murdering innocent muggles. Draco tried to look at his feet. He hated this house and its walls were closing in on him, locking him inside, forcing him...

An unpleasant image of Ginny Weasley sobbing on her jail cell bed broke through his thoughts, which he automatically dismissed.

Finally, the house-elf brought Draco to what looked like a sitting room, although he wouldn't be fooled. A stopper of what appeared to be human blood was placed in the center on top of a mantle above a looming fireplace, although there had been no fire for many a year. Devil's Snare plants hung precariously from the rafters and there was so much dark magic in the air it choked him. The ill house-elf motioned over to a threadbare sofa. Draco sat down cautiously, as though he wouldn't be surprised if something jumped out at him. The elf nodded solemnly as it left the room.

"Misdess will be in ady minud," it drawled softly as it left, the door shutting behind it. Draco welcomed the silence but not the solitude. He rubbed his temples with his thumbs, trying to ease his splitting headache. The door creaked open and Draco looked up into the unpleasant face of his least favorite aunt.

"Ah, Draco," Bellatrix Lestrange greeted him, her hand clutching an obviously pregnant stomach. "I was expecting you." She sat down across from him in an ancient armchair.

Draco snorted under his breath. Bellatrix appeared to not have heard.

"So," she continued, folding her hands on her bulging lap. "What's the damage this week?"

Draco remained silent. If he didn't speak he wasn't here. It was a five-year-old's logic but he hardly cared.

Bellatrix adopted a more forceful tone. "Well?"

"Nothing," Draco sighed. "Except for a massacre and a kidnapping."

"Oh?" Bellatrix smiled, interested. She leaned forward in her chair. "Do...elaborate."

Draco breathed heavily. He was ashamed of the week's events but knew he must be truthful. "Monday afternoon I took forty Death Eaters to Central Square in Muggle London. Each took a muggle and on my orders decapitated it. A single witch in the square witnessed it, save for around seventy other muggles."

"Hmm..." Bellatrix nodded, impressed. "And the witch?"

"Ginny- Ginevra...er...Weasley," Draco answered, slightly hesitating. "She's at the manor."

"Well, well, well, my dear," Bellatrix replied. "You have improved. Your tactics are most impressive." She stared at him coldly, Draco quivering under her penetrating gaze. "But have you even bothered any MASS murders, at least more than 200? The Dark Lord was so much more tactful than this, and I would hate to disappoint him."

"But how can you disappoint him if he's dead?" Draco pointed out. Bellatrix drew out her wand as if she had expected this and muttered the terrible curse Draco had inflicted upon Ginny just the day before. "_Crucio!"_

Draco fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Every ounce in his body told him to fight back, to retaliate. But he knew he mustn't, that the results would be disastrous...

Bellatrix relieved the curse. Draco limped back to his seat, slightly slumping onto the sofa.

"Rutherford has been telling me interesting things, Draco, very interesting..." Bellatrix sighed, staring at him with cold disappointment. "How you have been slightly soft to your prisoner, the Weasley girl. How you and her often talk...NO EMOTIONS! DAMMIT, DRACO! WHAT DID YOUR FATHER TEACH YOU!"

Her words hit him like a cold slap, but Draco remained a stone. She couldn't break through his walls- he wouldn't let her. He wasn't worthless. He wasn't evil...

"I could take your life right now, Draco, dear," Bellatrix continued dryly. "It would be quick. I don't know if it would be painless, for I have never died. But it wouldn't last all that long. And you, Draco, know you mustn't hurt me. My minions are in place right now. It would take seconds to kill your mother, my worthless, treacherous sister.

"So, you know what your job is. I want mass killings, Draco, darling. I want the public to know the Dark Lord has returned- just in a different form. And if you don't comply it will be your head." Bellatrix smiled evilly. "Think about it this way- their lives for yours."

And after that statement, Draco left the Lestrange household and apparated to his manor, Ginny's words echoing in his head:

_"Why do you do it, Draco Malfoy? Why do you do it? Is something testing you, Draco! WHY? You could be so much! Yet you have to degrade yourself by succumbing to your overwhelming past. Why can't you defy your father's legacy and be something of actual importance and right?"_

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Ten**

Pansy tried to suppress a grin. She, after all, had to play the part of the missing, dead, rose-from-the-dead, betrothed, ex-girlfriend. "Pansy Parkinson here," she answered stiffly, sticking her pug nose in the air. "Here to visit Mr. Draco Malfoy."

**YQ**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by shiningbright_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter & Co. Get over it.

**A/N: **Hello. You've noticed my new penname (obviously). I'm actually going to stick with this one too, lol. I'd include a preview of chapter eleven, but I haven't finished writing it yet..Lol. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Enjoy.

**CHAPTER TEN: I'M WITH YOU **

The mist was barely settling as a very disgruntled Obliviator made her way through the narrow wood surrounding the Malfoy Estate.

"Never in my contract- why I volunteered..." she muttered furiously under her breath, sweat dripping off her forehead as her face grew redder and redder in the growing heat. Pansy Parkinson finally broke through the small forest and embarked on the long trek up the freshly manicured lawns encompassing the Malfoy Manor. As it was quite late in the morning she was surprised to see that the yards were empty. From the reports Shacklebolt had prepared for her she had imagined it flurry with activity.

Dressed in a set of light dark violet robes and wearing black, high-heeled boots, Pansy estimated she'd have a broken ankle by the time she reached the door. Wishing she had chosen more trail-worthy attire she continued, wiping at her damp forehead every so often, cursing the early spring warmth.

About ten minutes later she pulled a small handheld mirror from her purse and used a complex spell to make herself look presentable.

_All right,_ she thought frantically. _Just pretend I'm the Pansy I was back at Hogwarts. No worries. I'll be fine, really. Just stick to the plan. Stick to the plan._

Heart throbbing out of her chest, she raised a trembling fist and rapped on the door three times in quick succession, all the while trying to look as though she couldn't wait to see Draco Malfoy.

A moment passed. Pansy wondered if the manor was deserted. Had they caught wind of Shacklebolt's plan? Was she in danger? She couldn't apparate- you just can't on the manor, otherwise she wouldn't have walked. She'd have to run all the way to the woods in these terrible shoes. She'd never make it in time...

A series of locks and latches on the other side of the door clicked, whirred, and spun, unlocking. A second later the door opened a crack. A whiny, wheezy voice demanded, "Who are you and what do you want!"

Pansy tried to suppress a grin. She, after all, had to play the part of the missing, dead, rose-from-the-dead, betrothed, ex-girlfriend. "Pansy Parkinson here," she answered stiffly, sticking her pug nose in the air. "Here to visit Mr. Draco Malfoy."

The door slammed shut rudely in her face and the locks slid back in place. Pansy examined her nails. But before she could think about this turn of events, the locks slid, clicked, and whirred a third time and a single gloved hand suddenly pulled her inside.

As the doors shut behind her and the locks locked themselves once more, Pansy looked up into the steel-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, the man she dated at Hogwarts, dreamed of all those hours...

But cold reality crept up on her like a slap in the face. The wave of hatred that had knotted up her insides for the past five years crashed over her. For a moment her eyes glazed over with anger, but she caught herself. Hundreds of lives were at stake here, on her shoulders. It was then she realized how important it was she achieved this mission.

"Pansy..." Draco breathed, holding her in his arms. "When Wheezy said it was you, I couldn't believe it. We found your body...We thought you were dead..."

Pansy clenched her teeth. Regaining her senses, she fluttered her eyelashes. "It wasn't me... Just some man my father paid gold to take some Polyjuice Potion...We knew the Order of the Phoenix sought to kill me," she paused, smiling grimly at the memory. "We would hate to disappoint them. Only now I have to come out of hiding. Draco, please keep me safe!"

She'd been rehearsing those words for days, yet they tasted dry and unfamiliar in her mouth. Fat, faketears spilled from her large, blue eyes. Draco held her close, running his fingers through her hair. "Sshh...Ssh... It's okay," he whispered. "You're safe here."

Pansy looked up at him, biting her lip. As much as she hated him, he still made her feel woozy and lightheaded. "I know I'm okay," she cried softly, hating herself for saying this but knowing inside it was the only way. "I'm with you."

**sb**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE PERFECT STORY  
****_by shiningbright_**

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay for this chapter. I had no idea what to write about! I still need to write chapter 12, but I'll catch up. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own a new CD by Depeche Mode (WHO ROCK SOLID, BY THE WAY) but I still have yet to become the owner of the Harry Potter books. Yes, I know, you're disappointed.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: A GRIM OUTLOOK**

They'd taken her window after the her attempt to escape. It was pretty stupid, actually. The window was far smaller than she was and she didn't have magic to enlarge it. All the cuts from the first attempt were barely healed and she wasn't too anxious to split them open again any time soon.

It was the last day of her first week at the manor and captivity didn't suit Ginevra. Neither did the fact that she wasn't allowed to shower. The chamber pot in the corner of the room was emptied once every two days and she tried her best to avoid it. But the room was smaller than a broom cupboard and avoiding a pot proved harder than she thought.

Ginny wondered if someone was still standing guard, after all, she hadn't talked to anyone since Draco last saw her. The days were long, boring, uneventful. And so Ginny passed the time with a pasttime she had, up until recently, forgotten about.

Singing.

She was a soprano and very rusty. She stuck to Lucilda Vanderbilt's songs, having found that she, like her mother, enjoyed the sultry tones of the soft, melodramatic voice of Lucilda. She wasn't quite sure of the words, really, and often made up her own. But she certainly helped the time pass and that made her just a little bit happier- if she was even happy to begin with.

_"You were walking  
Right passed me  
And I saw you  
You didn't see me  
I wanted to cry  
But all I could do  
Was slip a little love potion  
In your evening pumpkin juice..._

_"And suddenly you were there  
We were holding hands  
And running fingers through our hair  
Oh, darling  
I can't tell you the truth!  
For if you knew  
What a fool I've been  
Well, let's just say  
It would be bad"_

Ginny stared aimlessly at the wall. She wondered briefly whether or not Harry had remembered her, thought of her, as he fought Voldemort. She wondered who killed him after he killed Voldemort, or if he was even dead. His body hadn't been found, she knew that. Did she dare dream?

* * *

Pansy felt odd in Draco's embrace. A rush of memories from their days at Hogwarts overwhelmed her. It was too much. Inside, all she wanted to do was scream and get out. But on the outside she melted into his arms, feeling a familiarity she had no idea she had missed.

That was when she felt a hand slip inside her robes and grab her wand, which Draco Malfoy proceeded to slip into his pocket before muttering an incantation that sent Pansy to the ground, where she couldn't move. She hadn't even registered what had happened until a split second later. Draco spat in her face.

"I'm not stupid, you know," he said lazily, pulling out his own wand and twirling it around his fingers. "I knew you were still alive, Pansy. That you were working for the retards up at the ministry. And you thought you could fool me. Ha! But I, Draco Malfoy, was two steps ahead of you. And you didn't even have a clue."

Pansy struggled for a moment against her restraints, then relaxed. She should conserve her energy. It was no use anyway.

"So, you walked right into me, Pans," he whispered, an evil grin plastered on his face, which, Pansy thought with disgust, was no longer as handsome as she remembered. She turned away from his face.

"What? Were you searching for that blood traitor, the Weasley girl?" Malfoy snarled, slipping his hand into her robes. Pansy flinched. "Don't touch me!" she cried, disgusted. Draco dropped her. Pansy fell to the floor, cowering beneath him. Malfoy glared at her. Pansy watched as he snapped his fingers, ordering some Death Eater to take her to a room. Pansy watched him silently, a brooding look on his face.

For a split second a look of deepest regret flashed across Malfoy's face. Pansy glanced back, eyes wide. But he was still glaring, still snarling. Pansy recoiled, not even bothering to struggle against the cloaked Death Eater, although his breath smelt something wicked.

"You'll be staying here," he said, dropping her on the threshold of an old oak door. Pansy rolled her eyes at him. He shrugged. "Master Malfoy says to bring in a second bed, although the room's so small it might be better without. Don't bothertrying to escape." He lowered his voice. "She already tried."

Pansy opened her mouth to ask who "she" was, but before she could, the ill-smelling Death Eater had shoved the door closed, sprawling her into the room. She closed her eyes, rubbing her sides.

"Parkinson!" cried a shocked voice. Pansy looked up into the brown eyes of the very person she'd come to rescue. "Ginny." she sighed, sitting up.

Ginny Weasley stared at her, open-mouthed. "Oh my word!" she whispered. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Ginny clapped a hand over her chapped lips. "Oh no...Oh...no," she said, hysterical, pacing. "I'm not seeing things... No! It's being alone for this week... No..."

"I'm alive, Weasley," Pansy corrected her, rolling her eyes. "Very much so."

"But you were dead-"

"Yes... Well, sort of... During the war my father made some guy take some Polyjuice Potion to look like me- he knew the Order was after me, thinking I was a Death Eater- andI _wasn't_!" she cried at Ginny's shocked face. "So he was killed. I was in hiding. And then only a few months ago I was taken in by the Order when my father died. I got a job at the Ministry. And they sent me here to rescue you from mister I'm-So-Cool-Because-I-Can-Kill-People and that obviously didn't work out..."

Pansy sighed. "Well, fill me in. Why are you here and what the hell happened?"

Ginny slumped onto the bed. "It- well, I was sent to downtown London last week in search of a story."

"A story?" Pansy snorted, examining her nails (one chipped when that hulk of a Death Eater dropped her).

"I'm a journalist for the Daily Prophet."

"Oh. Continue."

"Well, I walked into a small coffee shop to get a hot drink. Then I heard screams and saw Malfoy and a million Death Eaters in the square... Malfoy grabbed me and knocked me out. Three days later I woke up in a basement about three stories below us. Been here ever since." Ginny looked forlornly at the wall space where the window once had been.

Pansy rubbed her hands together. "I don't know what to say..."

Ginny looked up at her. "Well, you could tell me what's going on."

"Oh," Pansy nodded. "Well, the second day you were missing, Shacklebolt got the Order together. He's been leader since, well..."

_Since Harry died._

"...Anyway, he got the Order together at Hogwarts. Your brother Ronald and Hermione were there, so was Bill, Charlie, your mom, and a handful of others. Um... We talked about various plans, where you'd most likely be... Someone said here. So they picked me as a 'secret agent' to sneak in here and save you... And here I am." Pansy waved her hands, dropping her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ginny sighed.

"Well, at least we're not alone."

Pansy looked up and smiled grimly. Ginny nodded. "We'll-we'll be fine," her voice caught as she choked. "We'll be okay...I promise.."

"Don't bother." drawled a snarling voice from the doorway. "It isn't even worth it."

**shiningbright**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by shiningbright_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter & Co. (

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay. I know it's been a week since I last updated this story. I've been really busy with the end of the school year and everything. My last day of school is June 9th, and then I'm off to Michigan for the summer, where I will (hopefully) have a computer in my room and will be able to update twice a week again. I'll do my best to post chapter thirteen next week, but I have yet to write it, so I'm not making any promises. Thanks so much to all my readers! I never anticipated so many reviews!

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE MESSAGE **

Kingsley Shacklebolt massaged his forehead, facing the rest of the Order. Sighing, his shoulders slumped. "Well, we know Parkinson infiltrated the Manor, but has not left..."

"Malfoy got her!" cried one ruffled member, shaking a sheet of parchment. "I just now it! He's got resources. Someone in the Ministry... Like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had. Someone was keeping a check on Parkinson! He knew it was fake!"

"Yes," Kingsley rasped regretfully. "The plan was riddled with flaws. Now... Well, now I don't know what to do! We don't have enough people to storm the Manor and-"

"-Kingsley!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from up front. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Have you forgotten? You are the _Minister_, the _Minister of Magic! _If anyone has any power over the wizarding community, it is you!"

"Yes!" agreed Susan Bones, sitting across the aisle from Molly. "Yes, she is right! We could just say, in response of all those muggles and wizards he killed, that we have a report from a reliable source that Draco Malfoy is, in fact, at the Manor, and we plan to eradicate him once and for all!"

"But," Kingsley pointed out. "We're not even sure Ginny or Malfoy are there. We could very well be leading ourselves into a trap or a wild goose chase. Is it worth the time and effort to assemble so many just to find out the Manor is empty?"

"If the Manor was empty," Ron Weasley spoke. "Parkinson would be here with us. For all we know, she could be kidnapped with my little sister!"

"Yes, true! We could be endangering them! Malfoy sees a hundred million aurors on his front lawn, he'll kill them for sure!" Neville Longbottom countered. "We'd hate for that to happen."

"Yes..." Hermione Weasley began slowly. "Or... or maybe... Pansy's only been there for what? An hour and a half or so? She's cunning enough. Maybe she's still working on Malfoy."

"Yes," Kingsley agreed. "Hermione may be right. You all may be right, for goodness sake's! But we are trotting on a very thin thread, and must choose our plan of action very carefully."

Bill Weasley straightened in his chair. "So we wait, then."

"Yes," Charlie answered. "So we wait."

A moment later a very harried figure rushed into the room, hair wild and face twisted. "Oh, Kingsley!" she sobbed, grabbing the minister's hands. "Oh, Kingsley- it's t-terrible! It's awf-ful! Y-you must c-come! We n-need you d-downtown!"

"Miss," Shacklebolt asked softly. "What has happened?"

The woman looked up into his eyes. "It's M-malfoy, S-sir," she whispered. "H-he's killed... Everyone... H-hogwarts...It's, oh, it's terrible!"

Kingsley's eyes widened in fear. "This can't be!"

The woman slumped in his arms. Kingsley realized she was badly injured.

"Take her to St. Mungo's immediately! I need all aurors to report to Hogsmeade. NOW!" Shacklebolt shouted, hurrying from the room.

Hermione stood, tears threatening to come. "What has happened...?" she cried softly. "What has Malfoy done?"

* * *

Ginny stared up at the towering figure in the doorway. "What do you want?" she asked dryly. Draco's lips pursed. "Both of you are leaving." 

"L-leaving?" Pansy shook. "What? Leaving from where? Where are we going?"

"Outside," Draco snarled. "NOW!" he pulled out his wand from his robes and twirled it at each of them in turn. "You will obey me," he commanded threateningly. "YOU WILL LISTEN OR YOU WILL PAY!"

Ginny stood gathering her bearings. Inside she shook like a leaf, but on the outside she was still as stone. Draco led them downstairs, flanked by three beastly Death Eaters. Once outside, he sat them each on a stump and for ten minutes, it was silent.

"You will hear," he replied softly. "Of a catastrophic event. An attack at Hogwarts. Thanks to you, Pansy Parkinson," -he paused, staring at the brunette sitting next to Ginny, who glared moodily back at him- "I knew that the Order and the Ministry both would be distracted. Perfect. My plan was immediately set into action as soon as I sent you to your room.

"Anyway, as I have no use for either of you anymore, I shall dispose of both of you. Crabbe, would you like to do the honors?" Draco smirked, taking his eyes off the girls for a split-second to look at the beastliest Death Eater. "Well?"

Crabbe turned to his master. "Yes, Sir." He answered.

"Good. I sent Inky to make some tea, and he should be back any moment now. All right, girls, how would you prefer to go?" he turned back to Ginny and Pansy, who had stood when he took his eyes off of them.

"I'd rather not," Ginny cried. "Draco, what are you doing!" she shouted. "You don't like killing! You know you don't! We can help you! We help people who are blackmailed, or-or threatened! We can keep you and your mother safe! Draco, you're better than this!"

Pansy looked up from her nails. "Mm-hm...What she said..."

Draco steeled himself. "No!" he countered, taking a step closer to the fiery redhead. "No! You are wrong!"

Tears streamed down Ginny's face. "I'm not and you know that!" she argued. "You are not like this! You're better than this!"

Draco ignored her, turning instead to Crabbe. "Go inside, and get-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ginny ran up from where she had been standing and slapped him in the face. "Draco, wake up!" she sobbed. "Wake up..."

Malfoy turned to her, anger rising in his pale, pointed face. "How dare you touch me!" he chastised her. "How dare you!" Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at her, "Stup-"

"NO!" Ginny cried, ducking as a shot of red light cascaded over her. "No!"

Crabbe grabbed Ginny, holding her arms to her sides. "What do you wish, Master?" he asked.

Ginny struggled in Crabbe's arms. Draco looked at her madly. "Pathetic. However-" he smiled sinisterly. "Merriet, run inside," he told the second Death Eater, "And fetchtheWeasel'swand."

Ginny stared at the man dumbfounded. "W-what?"

"You," he smiled, "Are going to fight for your freedom."


	13. Chapter 13

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_By shiningbright_**

**A/N:** I realize that this isn't exactly the longest chapter in the world. I've rewritten it twice and this is as long as it gets. Sorry. Also, sorry that I was unable to post as often as I normally do the past two weeks. I've just finished with school for the summer and am getting settled in Michigan where I'm visiting my mom. Now that I have a lot of free-time I'll be able to update more frequently. Please enjoy chapter thirteen!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter & Co. Sorry you're disappointed.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: REGRETS**

Ginny felt numb as Merriet slammed her wand into her hand. Knees trembling, she stood as tall as she could, red-hot anger clouding her vision.

"Draco...No...Don't do this..." she mumbled as her frustration peaked. "No...You're better than this... You are so powerful and so smart... You could be as great as Dumbledore if you worked hard enough, oh, well, maybe not Dumbledore, but pretty go-"

"Shut up, Ms. Weasley," Draco snarled. Ginny stumbled. Pansy watched on, muttering under her breath.

"All right, sir, where would you like the duel to take place?" Merriet asked his master. Draco spat on the ground. "Here's good. Merriet, you'll be my second, though I doubt I'll ever need you, and Parkinson will serve as Weasel's."

"Yes, sir," Merriet complied, moving to the side. Ginny was shaking like mad. Facing her opponent, she waited.

Draco bowed, motioning for her to do also. When she did not, he pretended he didn't notice. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Merriet smile at her disobedience.

Draco stepped back, brandishing his wand. Ginny searched her mind for a spell. The first one that came to mind was _stupefy_, but she wanted to be a bit more creative.

She thought the incantation so hard and completely she thought her brain would burst. A second later, Malfoy's face exploded in bat bogeys as a shock of black light jetted from his wand. Ginny dove the second she saw it, but she was too late...

The black light squarely hit her shoulder as she fell to the ground. Pansy looked up from her nails and observed the scene. Both Malfoy and Weasley seemed out of it.

Merriet was twiddling his thumbs thirty feet away. Pansy continued to stare at her nails. Neither seemed interested in dueling.

"Geroff me, you stupid-!" Draco shouted, waving his arms. "Merriet, you idiotic lump, get these things off me!" Merriet stood immediately, fumbling with his wand. A moment later, by Draco's careful instructions, the bat wings were gone. Ginny, however, was still unconscience on the floor.

"All right, haul her somewhere upstairs. Pansy..." Draco turned to the flushed drama queen. He walked over, waving his wand as he muttered the incantation to the unsuspecting woman. "_Obliviate!"_

Pansy's violet eyes rolled back in her head as she dropped the tube of lipstick she had been busying herself with on the ground. Draco snapped his fingers twice in quick succession. The other two Death Eaters looked up. Draco pointed a single gloved hand to the fainted beauty in the dirt. "Escort her off the manor, then take her as far away possible. She'll wake up in about ten minutes. Make sure she is no longer in the country."

The two Death Eaters complied. Draco turned on his heel to walk inside. He had more important matters to attend to, namely, _Hogwarts_.

* * *

Kinglsey Shacklebolt watched in horror at the chaotic mess that was Hogwarts School, a place he had loved as a teenager. The scene was dreadful; hundreds of Death Eaters milled about hexing, cursing, murdering. Blubbering, Kinglsey turned around to glare at the stunned, still aurors behind him.

"What the hell are you all doing!" he shouted, motioning to the commotion on the grounds as screams split the air. "Get out there and save some lives!"

Numbly he hurried down the slope out of the wood, the hundred or so aurors and other ministry officials following him. He knew without a doubt that he- the ministry- was outnumbered. But there was still a chance…

The Death Eaters turned as they advanced and the two armies collided.

Kingsley prayed with all heart and soul that- somehow- he would survive.

Draco watched as the ministry and the Death Eater army- _his _Death Eater army- collided. He witnessed the fall of many a wizard and witch and hated all of it. On the chair beside him was slumped an unconscience Ginny Weasley, Madame Promfrey attending to her. Several Death Eaters watched the door of the tower, making sure none could enter.

"I knew you were a Slytherin, Draco," Promfrey croaked as she worked, using the little supplies Malfoy had allowed her to figure out exactly what was wrong with Ginny. "But I thought you weren't evil, not like your father-"

"Shut it, you miserable wretch!" Draco shouted, gritting his teeth. He turned back to the window. He hated himself for every man who fell, every witch who died. It was his entire fault and there was nothing he could do about it. Wincing as a shock of green light evaporated a young wizard he recognized from his school days, Draco forced himself to turn around and stare as Promfrey glared at him.

"You are evil," she whispered, eyes watering as a tear ran down her cheek. "_Evil_."

Draco's vision blurred as he recalled what Ginny had told him earlier. _"You don't like killing! You know you don't! We can help you! We help people who are blackmailed, or-or threatened! We can keep you and your mother safe! Draco, you're better than this!" _

Too many had already died. Draco leaned his head in his arms and silently cried. What had he done?

**shiningbright**


	14. Chapter 14

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by shiningbright_**

**Disclaimer: **Don't remind me...

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday after I finished typing it, but I never got a chance (I was babysitting- go figure). Today I got a moment, so here it is. I've already written half of chapter fifteen so it's going pretty well. Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next twist of the story-

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: INEVITABLE **

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding and her shoulder and torso was numb. She was in a chair of some kind, and wearing normal witch's robes. Suddenly a shriek sliced the air. Ginny shot up, but an unspeakable force knocked her down again.

"Weasley!" cried Madame Promfrey. "Lay down! Thank Merlin you're alive! That nasty curse- I thought for sureit killed you!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and tried to sit up, but she had seemed to lose control to all of her limbs. "What's going on?" she murmured weakly. "Where ar-"

"Hogwarts," a drawling voice interrupted miserably. "Hogwarts."

"What?" Ginny asked groggily, looking around. "I haven't been here since… Why _am _I here?"

A series of screams rose up from the grounds. Ginny's face turned white as she looked up at Draco, silhouetted in the window. "What is going on?"

"It's a war," Madame Promfrey whispered hysterically. "War!"

"Shut it, woman," Draco growled.

"What's going on?" Ginny demanded, sitting up. She stared around wildly, noticing the two Death Eaters by the doors. "Malfoy-"

A knock was heard on the other side of the door. One Death Eater hurriedly opened it. Bellatrix Black stepped inside.

"Well well well, my dear boy, this is quite a display," Bellatrix greeted Draco proudly. "A thousand Death Eaters against maybe two hundred ministry boys and girls. This is a proud moment indeed for a budding _Dark Lord_."

"Hello, Mistress," Draco drawled dully.

Madame Promfrey let out a shrill scream. "It's the Black woman!" she cried, scrambling closer to the wall. "Get away from me!"

Ginny glared at Bellatrix, remembering that this was the Death Eater who had not only killed Sirius, but was rumored to kill Harry Potter as well.

"Ah," Bellatrix said, turning to face Ginny. "It's the Weasel girl. Weren't you going to marry Potty-Head?"

Ginny's face was red with twisted anger. But she couldn't move. She couldn't feel her legs.

It was her first chance to avenge Harry's death and she had chosen that moment to not only be incapacitated, but to also be wandless. Every bit of her hated Draco even more for both of those miseries.

"They say I killed Potty, you know that, girl?" Bellatrix continued, relishing her emotional torture. "But I, unfortunately, did not have the joy to. But I did witness his death…"

Ginny bit her lip. She didn't want to hear this…

"…He was killed brutally and painfully. Of course, once the _Dark Lord_ had gone, all of us were very, very angry. And Potty-Head was the thing with which to take our anger out on." Bellatrix paused, as though enjoying a rather pleasant memory. "He screamed your name as we tortured them, did you know that? He cried like a baby…"

A tear threatened to slip down Ginny's face at the monster's words, but she held steady, as emotionless as a stone.

"Of course, Potty is human, and only lasted so long. Eventually, his strength gave out and the game had to end. But like I said, I never got the chance to dispose of him." Bellatrix glanced over at Draco in the window. "Why don't you tell her who did, Draco?"

Malfoy stood rigidly, his body twitching as he watched the ongoing battle below.

"Draco? Well?" Bellatrix continued dryly, her impatience becoming obvious as her face turned a deep shade of violet. "Tell her! Now."

Malfoy didn't acknowledge his aunt whatsoever.

"Boy, you listen to me-"

"Get away from me, Aunt Bellatrix," Draco snarled, flipping around, his face contorted with rage. "Leave me alone! I should've listened to Weasley earlier! You are evil for making me what I am!"

Bellatrix lowered her eyes, fuming. Ginny sat up in her chair, still weak from the curse. Draco took a step back, his hand burrowed in his robes. Bellatrix ripped out her wand.

"For your disobedience you shall pay!" the woman shouted, flicking her wand at Malfoy. Draco blocked it lazily with his own wand. The jet of eerie purple light ricocheted off of Draco's shield and knocked out a Death Eater guarding the door.

"You may have killed everything I love," Draco spluttered angrily, pointing his wand at Bellatrix's chest. "But I will no longer allow you to force me to do your dirty work!"

Bellatrix smiled softly, her heavily lidded eyes lighting up. "Well, my dear nephew, say good-bye to your mother."

Draco jumped back. "No."

"Yes, Draco, dear, say _bye_." Bellatrix Black smiled even wider, revealing yellowed teeth.

Ginny shook in her chair. But now was no time for being afraid. Knowing that Promfrey was on the floor, cowering, and that one of the two Death Eaters was presumably dead or would be soon, she scuttled out of the chair. The second Death Eater, too busy watching the family reunion before them, didn't see her sneak up to the crippled body of the other Death Eater. Searching his robes, Ginny managed to find a wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _she cried, doing her best to remember Mad Eye's description from third year. Bellatrix dropped to the ground, falling on Draco's boots.

"Wha-" Draco began, spying Ginny on the floor. He leaned down and checked Bellatrix's pulse- just in case. "She isn't dead," he said a moment later. "You just knocked her out." He felt an urge to wrap his arms around the redhead and kiss her until the debt was repaid, but he had to stop himself. Now was not the time.

"It's better she didn't die," Ginny muttered as she attempted to stand. Leaning against the wall, she swayed on her feet and felt lightheaded. "This way we have proof you were blackmailed and threatened into killing people."

"What?" asked Madame Promfrey warily as she stood. "What do you mean, threatened and blackmailed?"

"I'll tell you later," Draco huffed as he left the room. "But people are dying right now that shouldn't have to."

**shiningbright**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by shiningbright_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, besides this STRICTLY FANFICTION idea.

**A/N: **Yeah! Chapter fifteen! What a milestone! I plan on this story having at least twenty chapters, so we'll see. Anyway, I wanted you guys to know that my 100th reviewer (Lord, it's so AWESOME to be able to say that) will be able to suggest a oneshot (or songfic if they wish) idea for me. Anything. You can give me a list of required words, like Drooble, flobberworm, _Avada Kedavra_, and slinky, or a word count, like 1000 words...Whatever! Let the randomness ensue!

Well, here's chapter fifteen, one of my favorite so far.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: HELSINKI SYNDROME **

Ginny trailed Draco out of the room. "Does this mean I'm still kidnapped?" she asked eagerly, catching him. "Now that you're not the bad guy anymore?"

Draco flipped around, his face softening. He dug his hand into his robes and unearthed her wand. "You can have it if you promise you won't do anything to me once I hand it to you."

"Promise," Ginny answered, grinning. Things were turning around after all. Draco tossed Ginny the wand.

He had done his best to resist her, to block out his feelings for her, but seeing her now, ruffled, slightly weak from his own curse, and smiling, he couldn't help it. Grabbing her in his arms, he kissed her as hard as he could muster.

His heart soared when she kissed back. "Oh, Gin," he whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay," she replied softly, nibbling at his ear. "It's fine, really, fine."

"No, it isn't," he answered, pulling out of her embrace. "Don't you see, Ginny? Even if I turn good guy, I still killed so many people…too many people… They'll kill me, Gin, or send me to Azkaban..."

"No! No they won't!" Ginny said resolutely. "I'll fight for you, Draco, I'm a journalist, a reporter, and this is what I do! Give the world a nudge! I'll write the article, saying who you truly are! They can't send you to Azkaban because the idiotic Bellatrix Black blackmailed you into killing all those poor people!"

"If only it was that simple," Draco answered. "But right now… Well, we'll worry about it later! People are dying. The other Death Eaters don't know that I'm not in charge anymore. They'll still listen to me. I'll call them off. And then I'll turn myself over. But stay here, watch from the window, if you must. If they see you, they'll know something's up."

Ginny nodded and turned back to the room as Draco ran down the stairs in the direction to the grounds.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt deflected a rather nasty curse and shot a stunner at a masked Death Eater. They were losing- badly. He could only hope that the students inside Hogwarts were safe, although he had seen several seventh years he recognized from an assembly fighting along with the ministry.

As the minister, it was his job to uphold the government and to tell people what to do- not fight in battles. Although he had been an auror once, he had retired from that line of work after You-Know-Who was defeated. But, alas, someone always rises to take the antagonist's place, and that was Draco Malfoy.

Shooting another stunner and hopping to the side to dodge a shot of green light, Kinglsey looked up at the sky. It had been drizzling since the battle had begun and now it was pouring. He stared around at all of his so-called army. Many lay broken on the ground, some dead, some less whole than before. Few remained like him, healthy and unhurt, just tired and disgusted. Kingsley remembered all those days in the gym. They had certainly paid off.

As he shot another spell immobilizing another Death Eater, Kinglsey was grazed by a shot of orange light. Immediately, paralysis set in, working from his left side to his right. "Oh no…" he moaned, using his right hand to stun another set of bad guys. "Oh no…"

The rain pattered down on his face. The mere traces of hope he had had only moments ago dissolved to be replaced by pessimistic thoughts. He was going to die, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Someone stood over him. Kingsley, eyes closed to block the rain, only felt the person's shadow and heard the vibrations that meant words. Suddenly, warmth spread through him, until he regained the use of his limbs and torso. Jumping up, he stared wildly around. Who had given him such a gift, the gift of a second chance?

Around him were huddled the bodies of Death Eaters and Ministry members alike. Kingsley felt tears prickle in his eyes. This had to end. Too many had already died.

"Stop!" shouted a voice from the other side of the field, on the stairs entering Hogwarts. The speaker had used a spell to magnify his voice. "Stop! I repeat! Stop! Retreat, Death Eaters! Now!" Immediately the Death Eaters withdrew. Kinglsey squinted his eyes. The speaker was none other than Draco Malfoy. Why was he calling them off? They were winning, weren't they, the Death Eaters? Either something had gone terribly wrong, or wonderfully right.

A moment later Draco Malfoy appeared out of the crowds in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley recoiled. "What do you want?" he quivered, realizing Malfoy could kill him now and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"I'm turning myself in." Draco answered unwaveringly. Kingsley couldn't believe it, but did as the man said. A thousand Death Eaters immediately ran in all different directions, searching for the nearest hiding place after realizing their leader was no longer in charge.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sipped at a mug of steaming coffee, trying- and not succeeding-to enjoy the morning paper. Headlines boasted of capturing the intangible Draco Malfoy, of the reported fifty-six dead from Hogwarts, of the school's depressing but inevitable shutting down, and a rather short article on the suicide of Bellatrix Lestrange after being found by several ministry officials.

It was a busy morning at the office, and her first day returning to work. Dick Davison, her boss, had welcomed her with open arms and had complimented her on her figure. Dennis Rockwell, her infuriating colleague, had tried his best to be glad she had come back. Ginny knew he was probably just depressed she was still alive. Davison had called a meeting after her arrival and, with all the news coming in, they needed to get organized. The meeting was to start at ten and it was nine thirty.

_"I'll fight for you, Draco, I'm a journalist, a reporter, and this is what I do! Give the world a nudge! I'll write the article, saying who you truly are! They can't send you to Azkaban because the idiotic Bellatrix Black blackmailed you into killing all those poor people!" _

Ginny recalled the promise she'd made to Draco, about fighting for him by writing an article, saying who he was. It would be difficult to write, what with the limits on length, but she was pretty confident Davison wouldn't mind. After all, she hadn't written an article for over a week!

But before she wrote anything she had to visit Draco.

**shiningbright **


	16. Chapter 16

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by shiningbright_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters whatsoever, I do, however, own this STRICTLY fanfiction idea.

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I am so sorry about the late update. I had some serious writer's block and I went camping for about a week and it's been one thing after another. However, I am really glad how this chapter turned out and hope that all of you enjoy it. I've already started chapter seventeen and- although I'm NOT making any promises- I hope to post that one by Tuesday next week. Please leave a review and thanks for reading _The Perfect Story_.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: SOME THINGS ARE BEST KEPT SECRET **

Hermione Weasley fingered the photograph of Ron Weasley mournfully, tears sliding down her cheeks. She could hardly believe it. One moment, she'd been fighting alongside him, deflecting curse after curse, and the next he had seemed to explode. He'd fallen to the ground right next to her, his eyes open but unseeing. The lifeless body of her late husband haunted her as she sat there, sobbing… It was all her fault. If she had been more defensive, not so tangled up in protecting the seventh year nearby, he'd still be alive…

_It was all her fault… _

She'd known the risk- didn't everyone, in the Order? She'd known that both her and Ron could be killed. But she, being so naïve, thinking she could survive everything, that it wouldn't happen to her, had made it even worse… She leaned back in her chair, sobbing into her own bushy hair. She had loved everything about Ron- the way his hair in the back kind of stuck up, the way he laughed, his smile, even his annoying way of leaving dirty clothes hanging over chairs and how he'd leave food out and not bother to clean up after dinner. He was absentminded Ron, the man she was crazy about.

_Was… _

She couldn't beat herself up like this. She'd already lost Harry, her best friend besides Ron. Of course, she had had Ron to help her get through that. And poor Ginny. They had been engaged.

She remembered when they'd heard of the attacks. Of Draco Malfoy invading Hogwarts. Ron didn't want her to go, her being pregnant and all, even though she was only three months pregnant and barely showed. But she, being her stubborn self, had said she should go. Kingsley would need everyone he could get.

_It was all her fault…_

* * *

Ginny Weasley limped down the stone steps, accompanied by two exhausted Azkaban guards. The aftermath of the curse was still upon her, and the recent deaths had stripped her of energy and will. But she had to see Draco before anything could happen. She needed a sense of closure. She hadn't seen him since their moment in the hallway at Hogwarts, which had been over a week ago. 

The two guards brought her to the highest security jail cell in the prison. Draco was in the corner, hair matted, looking positively terrible. The two guards stood by the door, keeping watch.

"Draco," Ginny whispered, walking up to the bars of the cell. Draco stood to meet her, walking to the bars. His bare hands swayed at his sides and Ginny saw, with a pang in her heart, that they were covered in terrible, knotted, ugly scars. "Your hands…"

"Bellatrix did that," Draco replied emotionlessly. "It was a form of punishment. Whenever I ran she would burn my hands for days and days, leaving the wound open and forbidding me from treating it."

"Oh, Draco, I didn't know…" her voice trailed off.

His eyes blazed. "I guess you wouldn't, huh?"

"Draco, please, don't take this out on me." Ginny answered.

He looked at his feet. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't," she consoled. "It's okay, really, I'm fine." She paused, as if gaining back her strength, and then deteriorating before his very eyes. "Ron's dead," Ginny choked finally. "My brother- he died, in the battle. I don't know what to do…"

"I'm sorry Gin... I want to be with you so bad, but I can't…" Draco sighed. "The odds are against me. Bellatrix won't talk. She's in a cell downstairs. They told me they're planning on giving her Veritasurem…"

"Draco, I have to ask…" Ginny said softly, reaching through the bars to grab his hand. "Bellatrix asked you who killed Harry… Who killed him, Drake? Who? I have to know…I need to know…"

Draco swallowed with difficulty and raised his eyes to meet hers. "I'm sorry Gin…I had no choice…" He closed his eyes. "I did. I killed Harry Potter."

The tears stung Ginny's eyes, searing with pain. The anger that had accompanied her grief of Harry's death rose again, tearing her apart. The man she cared for had killed the man she loved. Her vision red, Ginny turned back and left the room, sobbing silently somewhere inside.

* * *

The office was dark and vacant when she walked in at ten to midnight. Fingers twitching, she prepared herself. She wanted to write about Martha, the muggle girl maybe sixteen, seventeen years old who had sacrificed herself in hope that Draco Malfoy would no longer ensnare and torture the innocent. Feelings rose to the surface Ginny hadn't even realized she had. 

She wrote and wrote all night and well into the morning, rewriting, editing, formatting, changing the words around and otherwise fixing what she had already written. It was a dramatic story, but in her heart she knew it was true. Draco Malfoy was a monster. A monster she wanted to crush. And what other way to do that then to use her power as a journalist, as a writer?

**shiningbright**


	17. Chapter 17

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by shiningbright_**

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling. JK Rowling is old enough to drive! I am not (...sob...) so therefore there is no way I am her! Therefore I do not OWN Harry Potter! (...sob...)

**A/N: **You have no idea what a relief it was to be able to write this chapter in less than two days. The last few chapters have been bumpy and shamingly I did wonder why I wasn't just deleting the story altogether. As you can see, it is still here. I promised before and I will promise again- the story must go on! Despite writers' block, despite Ginny turning on Draco, despite the fact that Draco and Ginny will NEVER get together in the actual books. Lol. Anyway, I am proud to announce the namesake of thisstory, chapter seventeen!

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE PERFECT STORY**

Ginny was exhausted as she gingerly sat the lengthy roll of parchment onto her boss's desk. It was seven o'clock in the morning, and already editors and journalists were arriving to work. Ginny slumped into her desk chair, practically dozing off as she began her daily morning routine, reading yesterday's paper and jotting down the topics they circled. It had been a habit she'd started when she had witnessed Davison (her boss) doing the exact same thing. She had hoped to use it as a tool to get a promotion.

As she flipped open the section on weather and recent deaths (somehow the two always managed to get near each other), a hand grabbed her shoulder. Flipping around, Ginny stared up into the face of the Asst. Editor, Luke Lawson. "Ginny Weasley?" he asked incredulously. "_You _wrote _this_?" He shoved her parchment she had labored over for so long during the night into her face.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah," she said groggily. "I finished it about an hour or so ago."

"You have no idea what a fine piece of work this is!" shrieked Lawson. "I'll put in a good word for you to Davison. Meanwhile, this article is making _front page_."

"Front page?" Ginny asked. "You don't mean it."

"Of course I do. Especially now that Malfoy is in custody… Exactly what Shacklebolt was looking for! Not that he was looking for anything, of course…" Lawson murmured absentmindedly. "Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Wow! And to think before I never knew your name, but for those silly two-paragraph articles on the whereabouts of hardly threatening Death Eaters! Wait till Davison sees this… And, of course, you'll get a good amount of gold for this article- a bonus… And a pay raise too! And I'd be surprised if Davison _didn't_ promote you! Finally…We may sell more papers…"

"You've got to be joking," chuckled a nonchalant voice a mere five feet away. Ginny glared into the eyes of Dennis Rockwell, her colleague. "Preposterous, really! A pay raise for someone who's been gone two weeks! Bah."

"Ah, but see here, Dennis," growled Lawson, "Ginny was kidnapped and witnessed far more terrible things then we dare write about. And she produced a story from such an awful experience! Front page worthy! Far better than your lengthy, repetitive gardening tips!" Lawson straightened his hat. "I am going to show Davison, the _editor_, your _boss_, this paper. Ms. Weasley, more stories like this and I can see you being head reporter by the end of this month!"

Lawson hurried off down the hall. Ginny turned to Dennis, beaming. "Ha. Lockhart wannabe."

Dennis simply rolled his eyes and left the room.

Feeling slightly more awake, Ginny stood, stretched, then hurried to the lounge. After making a nice cup of coffee, she sank down into the armchair, sipping the hot drink. She couldn't believe it. All these months trying to get a promotion. She ought to thank Draco for his part in it…

* * *

_"…He was killed brutally and painfully. Of course, once the Dark Lord had gone, all of us were very, very angry. And Potty-Head was the thing with which to take our anger out on." Bellatrix paused, as though enjoying a rather pleasant memory. "He screamed your name as we tortured them, did you know that? He cried like a baby…" _

_A tear threatened to slip down Ginny's face at the monster's words, but she held steady, as emotionless as a stone. _

_"Of course, Potty is human, and only lasted so long. Eventually, his strength gave out and the game had to end. But like I said, I never got the chance to dispose of him." Bellatrix glanced over at Draco in the window. "Why don't you tell her who did, Draco?" _

_Malfoy stood rigidly, his body twitching as he watched the ongoing battle below. _

_"Draco? Well?" Bellatrix continued dryly, her impatience becoming obvious as her face turned a deep shade of violet. "Tell her! Now."_

_Malfoy didn't acknowledge his aunt whatsoever. _

_"Boy, you listen to me-" _

_"Get away from me, Aunt Bellatrix," Draco snarled, flipping around, his face contorted with rage. "Leave me alone! I should've listened to Weasley earlier! You are evil for making me what I am!" _

_Bellatrix lowered her eyes, fuming. Ginny sat up in her chair, still weak from the curse. Draco took a step back, his hand burrowed in his robes. Bellatrix ripped out her wand. _

_"For your disobedience you shall pay!" the woman shouted, flicking her wand at Malfoy. Draco blocked it lazily with his own wand. The jet of eerie purple light ricocheted off of Draco's shield and knocked out a Death Eater guarding the door. _

_"You may have killed everything I love," Draco spluttered angrily, pointing his wand at Bellatrix's chest. "But I will no longer allow you to force me to do your dirty work!"_

_Bellatrix smiled softly, her heavily lidded eyes lighting up. "Well, my dear nephew, say good-bye to your mother." _

_Draco jumped back. "No." _

_"Yes, Draco, dear, say bye." Bellatrix Black smiled even wider, revealing yellowed teeth. _

"Ginny!"

"Ginny!"

"Ginny! Wake up!"

"Wha-, oh, what's going on?" Ginny opened her eyes groggily, staring up into the face of Davison, her boss. She spotted a clock in the corner. Two o'clock… "Oh no! I must have dozed off, Sir! I'm sorry, really!"

"Ginny, Ginny, calm down," Davison smiled. "It's okay. I read your article."

"You- you did?" Ginny asked nervously. "Oh…what did you-er, um, think?"

"It was the best piece of work I've read all year, my dear! Truly the perfect story!" Davison grinned. "We're selling loads of papers already! Everyone wants to read how cruel that evil boy was to an innocent muggle girl… Poor, poor Martha…"

"What do you mean, 'we're selling loads of papers already'?" Ginny demanded. "Bloody hell- you mean to say you've already published it?"

"Of course. It was so good we wanted it out immediately!" Davison answered. "Is anything wrong?"

"No…No…Of course not…" Ginny murmured softly. The dream was still fresh in hermind and Draco's voice seemed to ricochet around her skull. _'I will no longer allow you to force me to do your dirty work!' _

"Yes," she said suddenly, changing her mind. "Merlin! Something is terribly wrong!"

"Whatever is the matter, Ginny?" Davison asked with concern. Ginny stood, hands groping in her pockets. "Haven't you heard? You've been promoted. You're the head journalist now. You cover all the top stories; you no longer have that cramped little cubicle! You get your own office… What is wrong?"

Ginny pulled out her wand and accio'd her jacket and bag. "I must go… I have made a terrible mistake…"

"Mistake? You're the best journalist in all of England! Tell me how that is a mistake!" retorted Davison, clearly insulted.

"I know, but it was all a lie… Draco was blackmailed! Bellatrix forced him to kill Harry! It isn't his fault after all!" Ginny smiled as she ran out the door, Davison calling out to her. "What do you mean, blackmailed? He's a bloody killer!"

**shiningbright**


	18. Chapter 18

**THE PERFECT STORY  
_by shiningbright_**

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Just this fanfic idea.

**A/N: **This is one of my favorite chapters. I really enjoyed writing it, although it was one of the hardest to write (besides chapter sixteen of course...lol). This one is decent in length and includes- TA DAH!- the article Ginny wrote about Martha in the _Daily Prophet_. Please leave a review at the end to let me know what you think!

Also, you guys have no idea how great it is to look at the 130 reviews I've gotten so far for this story. My other chapter fic, that I wrote last summer, got 144 with 20 chapters, so I hope to have at least 145 by chapter 20 of this story. All right. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: CONDEMNED **

Draco Malfoy sat on the rickety bench in his cell, absent-mindedly twiddling his scarred thumbs. Meeting Ginny a mere 24 hours ago had been wonderful, but when she had left, crying, angry, he felt terrible. If he hadn't killed Harry, Bellatrix would have killed his mother and himself! He had no choice! Potter had already been half dead anyway.

Her reaction to his answer had stung him. She never even gave him a chance to explain that it wasn't his fault. It didn't matter now anyway. He was going to die. That or rot in this cell for the rest of his life.

A guard walked past his cell. Draco didn't even bother to look up. Then the guard's footfalls ended and a knock was heard.

"Malfoy. This is for you," the guard said idly, tossing a newspaper into the cell. Draco stood, stretched, then grabbed it. A copy of the latest _Daily Prophet. _Ripping it open, he faced the front page and practically fainted.

**_DRACO MALFOY: MUGGLE SLAVER_**

_ Wizards and witches are not the only ones affected by the evil wizard and You-Know-Who successor, Draco Malfoy, reports Ginevra Weasley, 24, but muggles are too. Less than two weeks ago I was kidnapped by the sinister man and brought to his home, the Malfoy Manor, where I was kept in his custody for over a week, during which I was tortured and starved. It was not my fate, however, that was the worst, it was Martha Bent's. _

_ Martha Bent is your average muggle. About 5'4" with long brown hair and almond colored eyes, she wanted nothing but a good future and to be with her family. But at age 17, these hopes were ripped cruelyfrom her fingers. _

_ It had been your average day in Meriwether Village. Bent woke up with her sister and mother, their mother going off to work and the two daughters to school. Upon arriving home, however, they witnessed a terrible sight: their mother was nowhere to be seen and many of the homes had been torched to the ground. _

_ Chaos was apparent. Bent tried to hide her sister and herself, but her attempts were in vain. Her mother suddenly appeared, as though chained to a man in a mask and long, sweeping robes, who we know as the cowardly Death Eaters. They killed Bent's mother, who was too old for any use, and Bent's seven-year-old sister, who was too young to complete work. Bent watched in horror before being taken by a Death Eater and knocked out. _

_ Days later she awoke in a small room on the stone floor, dressed in a black dress with white lace- servant attire. But she was no servant. Servants are paid. She was a slave. _

_ This shocking realization was enough to send her into panic and she immediately stood, spying a door. Ripping it open, she found herself in a busy kitchen, filled with other muggle girls around her age. "What is going on!" she screamed. "Where am I?" _

_ Another slave told her to be quiet, that "Master" would kill her if he heard her. Bent did not understand. She started to weep when she remembered her sister's and mother's cruel deaths. _

_ "New slave woke up, Master," Bent heard a man in a mask say on the other side of the room. "She's a pretty one too, sir." _

_ "Yes, I see that," answered a man in black with sleeked, shiny blonde hair. Something in his silvery eyes made Bent feel scared inside. This was the leader, she realized, her slaver, her mother's and sister's killer. _

_ "Get away f-from m-me!" she whispered, her lip quivering. _

_ Bent later realized this man was Draco Malfoy, to whom she was to call Master. He was the leader, ruler, dictator, king… The law. Bent was sentenced to kitchen duty and began working there. By the time I arrived she was eighteen years old and had lived at Malfoy Manor for over sixth months. _

_ While I was kidnapped, Bent and I met by mere chance. She told me her life story and begged me to help the other girls enslaved, the muggles who were never shone the good side of wizardry. Bent later sacrificed her life for mine. I owe a debt to her that I fear will never be repaid._

Draco slammed his fist into the wall, seething. _I can't believe this… She's condemned me to this hell! I can't believe I ever loved her! _He thought angrily, jumping up and pacing. Now that that article was out, it was only a matter of time before the Wizengamot voted him to be killed or screwed to life in this hellhole.

"Malfoy. Visitor. Five minutes." A different guard from last time informed him. Draco nodded, hoping it was someone who could help him, not that lying twit Ginny-

"Weasley," Draco growled as the redhead walked up and leaned onto the bars. "I shoulda known."

Ginny spied the _Daily Prophet_ in his hand. "Draco, Draco! I'm sorry… I was angry… I've made an awful mistake! Please believe me!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you."

"Funny," Draco retorted, although her last words had sent him slightly off-guard. "How you beg for forgiveness after publishing crap like that in a newspaper. _Front page, Ginny, FRONT PAGE!_"

"I know…I'm sorry… After Davison published it I remembered what you said when we were at Hogwarts, about Bellatrix forcing you to do all your dirty work and I realized that it _wasn't_ your fault… You had had no choice… Oh, Draco…" Ginny sobbed. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

He wanted to forgive her so badly. But he found that he couldn't. "You've condemned me, Ginny, don't you know that? Either the Wizengamot sends me back here for the rest of my life or I die. Don't you see?"

"I could fix it!" Ginny answered. "I could write another article… They've promoted me to Head Reporter! I'm equal rank with the editor! They wouldn't be able to say no to me!"

"Yeah? No one wants to hear about what a good boy I am, Ginny…" Draco muttered, turning his back to her.

"Five minutes are up, Ms. Weasley," the guard said, returning from his rounds. "By the way, great article this morning."

Ginny simply shook her head. Draco tore the newspaper to shreds.

**shiningbright**


	19. Chapter 19

**THE PERFECT STORY  
****_by shiningbright_**

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing except for this STRICTLY FANFICTION idea.

**A/N: **Did you know that JK Rowling is not allowed to read fanfiction? I found out last week and it was a slight bummer because I'd been harboring a fairy-tale dream for quite some time now that she'd stumble on my story and would say "Ah, Courtney, this is quite a tale", and I would answer, "You are my inspiration," and she would say, "Well, let's go get some coffee and discuss your career." And I would answer, "My career?" and she would say, "Why, of course! I'm making you my associate writer."

But dreams don't come true like they do in Hollywood...lol. Anyway, 10 reviews for just one chapter! I LOVE you guys! Thanks so much! This chapter is one I know many have been waiting for, so, please, enjoy!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: DISCOVERY**

For two days Ginny was at lost to what to do. With her bonus, she had enough money to rent a better apartment and was already moved in (magic helps so much). Her new office was an improvement also, although Dennis Rockwell found it his responsibility to visit her every twenty minutes for some stupid question or other, now that she was his boss. Although her life was growing steadily better, her heart ached for lack of love.

"Why?" she whispered, staring out of the window in her second story office into a little park. "Why must I always fall in love with the man who is unable to love me back? First Harry, oh, Harry, and now Draco! Draco Malfoy!"

The irony of the whole situation nearly made her laugh, but thinking of Draco only made her remember their last meeting. When he had yelled at her, and truly hated her for a mistake. A mistake he believed she couldn't fix. But she had to! If she did not, she would lose Draco, the man she loved.

For she did love him, she knew that now. He was all she thought about. Yet she hated him for it. Hated to love him. For he refused to return those affections.

Rockwell walked into her office, balancing a large stack of parchment. "Hey, Weasley," he greeted her dully, dropping the parchment onto her desk. "Davison said for you to prep read these… See if they're any good."

"You're bluffing," Ginny retorted. "You used to have to do that when we shared a cubicle. You're just trying to put it off on me and make it sound like my boss told you to tell me to do it. Which is funny because now I'M _your_ boss and therefore I can easily fire you."

Rockwell turned a deep shade of scarlet. "That, er, is, uh, what he said… Yeah." He nodded in beat to the words.

"Yeah my butt," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Now get out of my office and bring the papers with you before I call Davison."

Rockwell hightailed it out of there and Ginny found she enjoyed her new power.

Finally, 4:00 PM rolled around and Ginny left work for home, apparating right into the kitchen. It was her new apartment and, although it wasn't the fanciest, it was a lot better than where she had lived before. But somehow now it seemed empty…

"Oh, Merlin, what am I going to do with myself?" Ginny flopped onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door.

"Coming," Ginny called dully, walking up to the front hall and unbolting the door. The person there surprised her. "Hermione!" she cried happily. "What are you doing so far from home?"

That was before, of course, she noticed Hermione was sobbing.

"Oh, no, come in, Hermy… It'll be okay…" Ginny soothed as she led her friend to the couch.

"Th-that w-was what he c-called m-me!" She cried, head in her arms. "Ever s-since G-Grawp…"

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny whispered. "He died with a wand in his hand and you by his side. That's what he would have wanted!"

"B-but I-I'm p-pregnant!" Hermione blubbered. "Th-three m-months p-pregnant. I c-can't raise th-this b-baby all alone, w-without R-Ron!"

Ginny could hardly believe it. Hermione was pregnant? How wonderful! "But don't you see, Hermione?" Ginny replied softly. "You still have part of Ron inside you! And your baby will have Ron inside it! I know it's hard, Herm… I loved him too… He was my brother."

Hermione looked up at her then and sniffed, rubbing her nose. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and her hair looked as though it hadn't been brushed in days. "Oh, Gin…" she said mournfully. "It's all my fault… I should have protected him!"

"It's not your fault, Hermione. It's Bellatrix Lestrange's," Ginny countered. "It never was your fault…"

Hermione looked at her quizzically, but was silent.

"Come on, Herm, let's clean you up." Ginny told her bushy-haired friend. Hermione nodded numbly and allowed Ginny to help her off of the couch.

* * *

The shackles were cutting into his wrists as Draco Malfoy was led into a large room, his dear aunt mere feet behind him. He wondered why he hadn't even bothered to attempt to escape so far. Wouldn't it be quite easy? Hadn't Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort taught him almost all they knew? He knew somewhere inside that he hadn't left because, all though the evidence was still against him, if Bellatrix could confess, then he would be free. He had to wait. After all, he could always escape later.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy," began a booming man with a rather idiotic hat once Draco was shackled to a chair. "You have been arrested for the following charges: mass murders, kidnappings, enslaving, arson, conspiracy, being in league with evil wizards, and ordering others for similar charges." The man cleared his throat before staring down at Draco, pure and unadulterated hatred etched in every line on his face. "These charges are loaded with evidence, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco hung his head. With all of the wrongs he had committed in the past two years or so drawn out like that, it was apparent how truly terrible he had been. Snapshots of the hundreds, thousands he had killed flashed through his mind. Why couldn't he be as brave and as strong as Harry Potter, who would have willingly sacrificed himself and one other for the lives of thousands?

"Bellatrix Black Lestrange," the man continued, turning instead to the woman seated next to Draco. "You have been arrested for the following charges: blackmail, murders, arson, conspiracy, being in lead with evil wizards, and ordering others for similar charges.

"The Wizengamot has decided that, to ensure truthfulness in the verdict, both Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Lestrange will undergo a 'confessional', where they will be given Veritasurem. If any of the Wizengamot object to this, please say so now."

Draco stared around wildly at the number of witches and wizards in the court. _Please say it's okay… Please say it's okay_. It was the only proof he had that would grant him freedom. He needed it. Badly.

Again the faces of his victims flashed into his mind. He felt sick to his stomach. What had he done?

**shiningbright**


End file.
